


Naughty Nurse Sanjou Yukito

by gingayellow



Category: Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukito (more or less) takes care of Ryouga when he's sick. [Ryouga/Yukito, possible cw for issues with taking medicine]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Nurse Sanjou Yukito

**Author's Note:**

> For hc_bingo, prompt is "major illness." PS, the title's a lie. ;;

Title: Naughty Nurse Sanjou Yukito  
Fandom: Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger  
Characters/Pairing: Hakua Ryouga/Sanjou Yukito  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Some issues with medicine (?)  
Notes: For hc_bingo, prompt is "major illness." PS, the title's a lie. ;;

Ryouga woke up violently, desperately, gasping for air even as his lungs burned. He was drenched in sweat, shaking, but that didn’t matter, all that mattered was—

“Mai—Mai?!”

“She’s staying with Ranru, Ryouga.” A man in blue came in the room, with a pill bottle in his hand. Ryouga recoiled as much as he could, because he wasn’t gonna trust anyone until he saw that Mai was safe again—especially when there were people with drugs involved.

“Stay back—” Ryouga did his best to sound menacing, but he voice died in a coughing fit. “I wanna see Mai.”

The blue man rolled his eyes. “Well, if you take your pills, I’ll—hey!” He glared at Ryouga as the pill bottle hit the wall. “Ryouga, what the hell was that for?!”

“You don’t understand—she’s my child.” Maybe, maybe blue man had some decency in him, buried deep down. He had to. Everyone did. “I need to make sure she’s okay. Please.”

Blue man muttered something about it being good he was too feverish to remember this, and then… then he took Ryouga’s face in his hands. “Ryouga, focus.” His voice was gentler than Ryouga had ever heard before—except this was the first time he’d met blue man, right? “It’s me. Sanjou Yukito.”

“… Sanjou-san?” That sounded familiar.

Blue man—no, Sanjou-san nodded. “Yes. You’ve been ill for two weeks, Ryouga, and you asked me to make sure Mai was out of the apartment, so she wouldn’t get catch what you have.”

“I did.” He could remember it, a little.

“And then you wanted me to go with her, but I reminded you that someone needed to drive you to the doctor, and make sure you don’t die.” Sanjou-san smiled, which felt unusual. He usually scowled, right?

“Yeah. Yeah, I think you’re right.”

“I always am. I’ll just go fetch your medicine and—“

This time, Ryouga hurled himself at Sanjou-san, grabbing his waist. “I said, I wanna talk to Mai first!”

“Ryouga, you’re still—“

“ **Mai!** ”

“ ** _Okay_**!” He snarled, pushing Ryouga to the bed (almost) effortlessly. He snarled again as he pressed a button on the cell phone. “Hello? Yes, I know it’s late, but—look, he really needs to talk to Mai, he’s being of a child than usual. Okay. Yeah, you too.”

He handed the phone to Ryouga. “Here. Talk.”

“Ryouga!” Mai’s voice made him want to cry, but in a good way. She was safe. Sanjou-san hadn’t been lying. People really were good, deep down.

And it was his renewed faith in humanity that kept him from making a fuss when Sanjou-san gave him his pills. That, and talking to Mai. She was talking about school when wow, suddenly he was really sleepy…

\--

When he woke up again, he was exhausted, but remembered that Mai was safe, and Sanjou-san was looking out for him. That alone made him feel better. Except Sanjou-san was nowhere to be seen. “Hello?”

Sanjou-san stepped into the room. “You’re not going to wrestle me again, are you?”

“I don’t think so.” Ryouga motioned to a nearby chair. “C’mon. Sit with me, please.”

Sanjou-san gave him a look, but sat. “I wanted to thank you,” said Ryouga. “I know I haven’t been the best patient.”

“Well, compared to my clients you’ve been an angel.”

Really? He thought that? And yes, he probably didn’t mean it in that way, the way Ryouga wanted, but…

He still felt sick, but happier than he had in ages. “And you were so kind and gentle last night!”

“… You remember that?”

“Yes, everything!”

Sanjou-san stood up. “Well. Time to leave the country.”

“Hey, now, there’s nothing wrong with your friends realizing you’re kind.”

“I’ll send you a postcard.” Sanjou-san was walking away, but Ryouga grabbed his wrist.

“You’re staying here, or so help me, I’ll sneeze all over you.”

“… You win.”


End file.
